


All The Way Down

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [15]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Caroline Is An Original, F/M, Klaus Is A Baby Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline is intrigued by the new baby vampire. The one who wore paint flecked on his fingers and murdered with dimples.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsecrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsecrazy/gifts).



> cbk1000: Original!Caroline, newborn!Klaus–literally anything you want in this AU. I just need it.
> 
> Happy birthday! I hope this meets your expectations, since I wrote it at work. Shhhh.
> 
> I seem to really like Venice…

There were flecks of paint on his fingers.

Fan flicking out, Caroline ran her tongue along her lips, brows arched in curiosity. She loved Italy. With its tangled renaissance of religion and sin, Rome and Venice so different, but carved by such similar hands. Both had suited her purposes through the years. Rome with its money and secrets. But Venice was always her favorite. She'd spent several decades in the fourteen hundreds bending the city to her whims. The canals and shadow societies, those delicious feuds that were so easily influenced.

Over the years, she'd kept an eye on its development, made a point to eat those who displeased her. Let the Pope have his Papal States, this city on the water was hers. It's beautiful prostitution and black markets, with a shadow council that bent to her will, they'd all existed because she'd allowed it.

Sometimes, she'd look over the water, feet warmed by the remains of her dinner and smile. She'd even allow herself to wonder, what might have occurred if she hadn't woken with her mother's blood between her teeth, her father's horror turning the air putrid. What could have been, if her village hadn't been massacred leaving so few survivors behind, if her mother hadn't been so desperate to save her.

Her mother, she regretted.

Her father, she only wished would have suffered longer.

All good things ended, and it'd been a century or so since she'd been so far south. There had been other, more interesting places to sink her teeth into. That delightful time in Russia, with Peter II being so easily manipulated and then the glorious chaos as Anna and Elizabeth of Russia squabbled for power. London had bored her, but France.

She could still smell the blood and terror of Paris, had gorged herself for years. Caroline had bathed in the red rivers, had a personal, private collection of heads deep in the catacombs beneath the city.

Her jewelry collection was _magnificent_.

But even a monster can be bored by slaughter. So she'd followed her feet, found herself back in a city she'd once turned into her seat of power. She'd been here for a few months, blending back into a society that never quite hid its vices, and chewed her way through those who thought her face and curls meant sweetness and an easy mark.

Caroline didn't recognize this curly haired babe.

He was a pretty picture, with dimples and bright eyes, a smile that promised all manners of sin. Leanly muscled, there was a ruthlessness there that she liked, but baby vampires with this much ambition rarely lasted long before something swatted them. But those tiny flecks, that barely there speckling of color against his knuckles intrigued her. Caroline freely admitted her attention could be fickle, rare was the creature that caught her gaze and held it.

But this baby vampire hadn't so much as flinched as he locked his gaze with hers. Those pretty eyes narrowed, the faintest veins of darkness crawling into his gaze and she smiled. Wasn't this a delightful little surprise? Just last night, she'd eaten the monster who'd thought to rule this city, had cleans his little gaggle of witches out from under her nails and none of them had seen it coming.

But studying her like she was a puzzle that might bite, was this curly haired child. Did he sense the predator under her skin or was he just mistrustful of a pretty face? Caroline decided she'd find out.

It'd been some time, since she played with something so easy on the eyes. If he was as skilled with his tongue as his smile promised, maybe she'd let him live. It was a pity, that her little Russian doll had decided to betray her - it might have been fun to watch two equally pretty creatures play before she demanded their attention again.

Ah well.

She wasn't much in a mood to share anyway.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson. A bastard son of one of the councilmen she'd eaten upon her arrival back into Venice, mother a witch who'd fallen in with a local werewolf. He had a ridiculous number of siblings, an eye for color she appreciated and very talented with his tongue.

Fisting her fingers through those pretty curls, she yanked his throat back and bit sharply along the cords of his throat with blunt teeth. She kept him pinned to her bed with her thighs, ignored the way his fingers bit into her hips. Just a hint of fang, tongue sweeping along those delicious drops, and her mouth curved at the way he shuddered.

Those lovely hands slid up her naked waist, and she pushed him down before he could touch her breasts. Caroline clucked her tongue before she rocked wetly against lean abs with a sigh. "Did I say you could touch?"

Eyes gone black with blood lust and arousal, Klaus arched both brows as her fingers encircled his wrist, holding him still. "That seems to be counterproductive, love."

She tilted her head back, rocked against that little ridge of his tense muscles that felt good against her clit, even if it wasn't what she wanted. "I'm not particularly interested in what you think, Klaus."

His jaw jumped, at each slow grind, but there was a little flicker of dimples, as his mouth curved. "No, you're interested in my tongue. Why come like this, when I can do better with other parts of my anatomy?"

Caroline sighed, released his wrist to run her fingers along his scruff. She approved, when his fingers stayed still, eyes on her face even as she could feel the strain of holding still, of not studying her chest, the flare of her waist. Her ruthless little artist liked to see, to map with his hands. "Tell me, why shouldn't I change my mind and just eat you?"

A laugh lightened his eyes, glittered through his gaze in starbursts. A flex of his abdomen, and then his mouth feathered across hers as he spoke. "Difficult, to orgasm on my tongue if I'm dead, sweetheart. Shall I lick you until you scream or shall we skip right to my cock?"

She scraped her nails down his throat so that he bled, just to feel him shudder. "You will make me come with your tongue, twice, and then I'll decide if you can live. Maybe even come."

Klaus flipped them then, that pit she'd been so curious about devouring behind his eyes. He skimmed his mouth down her chin, chased his tongue across the line of her throat. Soft, lingering kisses across her collarbones, before he reached her breasts. Caroline moaned, at the hint of teeth across her nipple, but he didn't linger. Spreading her thighs, he glanced up through his pretty lashes, smile curving into something dimpled and a lot wicked.

"A challenge, then."

Caroline arched an unimpressed brow and then his head dipped, and she groaned at that first broad stroke across her clit. Letting her spine melt into the bedding, she rocked against that tongue, but just as quickly it slipped down, thrusting deep. Her fingers slid into his hair, and she didn't bother to hide her pleasure, fingers tight in his curls.

Klaus made a deep, pleased noise at a particular sharp tug and she fuzzily noted his reaction as he returned to her clit. The soft, wet stroke of his tongue was perfect, the added suction of his lips and the faintest hint of fang leaving her spiraling as she came.

He didn't bother giving her time to come down.

One hand slipped beneath her ass, lifting her hips, the other spreading her open as he delved his tongue back along dripping folds. Caroline groaned, hands moving to tug on her nipples, and he countered by thrusting first his tongue, then his fingers inside her. His mouth was rougher, scruff a rasp against her nerves, as he drove her higher. Toes curling into the bedding, hips lifting towards the hot suction of his lips, Caroline came with a cry.

When her lashes finally fluttered open, Klaus ran his tongue across his lips. The veins were dark under his eyes, and she could smell how aroused he was. "Shall I try for a third?"

Caroline hissed, and flipped them. She ripped off his pants, pinned him with one hand and sank into his stiff cock with no prelude. His muscles locked as she clenched, lashes squeezing shut as a rough noise escaped clenched teeth. She waited until his eyes opened, before cupping her breasts and rocking.

Klaus' hands tightened at her waist as she shuddered at each motion of her hips, fingers tugging sharply at her nipples. "You'll come when I tell you and not a moment sooner."

"Caroline," he managed and she bent closer, let her hair skim his sides, as he started to pant.

"If you beg, I might let you come sooner," she licked his chest before planting a hand on his abs and riding him in earnest. He choked, cheekbones sharp and flushed as she chased another orgasm.

"Will you beg for me?"

The way his head tossed, chest heaving, told her he would. As she slipped a hand to tease her clit, the first waves of her orgasms rippling through her muscles. She savored his bitten off curse, the whine of her name.

Oh yes, he'd beg.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

Later, Caroline traced her fingers across Klaus' back and smiled as he lazily opened his eyes, her precious baby vampire. He was worn and sated, body lax next to her. Delightful, with his ruined hair and red lips.

She stretched, hummed. "You may live until morning. You can convince me in the bath why you should see tomorrow evening."

* * *

_**Please Comment** _


End file.
